luciferfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eifersucht und Erpressung
|Staffel = Eins |Nummer = 3 |Bild = Lucifer_S1E03.jpg |Dt Titel = |Eng Titel = The Would-Be Prince of Darkness |Dt Debüt = 8. Februar 2017 |Eng Debüt = 8. Februar 2016 |Autor = Jason Ning Jenn Kao |Regisseur = Louis Milito |Vorherige = Der Teufel in Therapie |Nächste = Der Höhlenmensch im Manne}} ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel und die insgesamt dritte Episode von Lucifer. Die Episode wurde in den USA am 8. Februar 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde die Episode am 8. Februar 2017 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Als ein 22-jähriger zukünftiger Star-Quarterback ein totes Mädchen in seinem Schwimmbad findet, wendet er sich an seinen Freund Lucifer. Dieser bittet Chloe den Fall zu untersuchen, was sie zur Welt des Profisports führt, in der Menschen sich für Platz 1 töten würden. Handlung Eine Frau steht auf einem Dach und Lucifer überzeugt sie davon, zu springen. Die Frau springt auch, jedoch nur in ein Schwimmbad, das sich vor dem Haus befindet, wo gerade eine Party stattfindet. Ty Huntley, der Star-Quarterback und Ausrichter der Party, wird von einer Frau auf einen Drink eingeladen, er lehnt jedoch ab, da er erst nach der Ehe Sex haben will. Lucifer redet auf ihn ein, dass er so entschlossen ist sein Leben zu kontrollieren, dass er es nicht genießt. Ty meint, dass er gerne Sex haben würde, er sich jedoch von seiner Freundin getrennt hätte, aber Lucifer gelingt es ihn zu überzeugen. Kurz darauf spricht Lucifer nochmal die Frau an, die vom Dach gesprungen ist. Als er ihr seinen Namen nennt, meint sie, dass er nicht der richtige Lucifer sein kann, da sie ihn schon früher getroffen hat. Dann sieht er drei Frauen, mit denen er ins Bett geht. Dort wird er später von Ty geweckt, der seine Hilfe braucht. In der Zwischenzeit sucht Chloe Decker im Internet nach Hypnose. Da taucht Trixie auf, der sie erklärt, dass sie sich einige Sachen im Zusammenhang mit Lucifer nicht erklären kann. In dem Moment bekommt sie einen Anruf von Lucifer, woraufhin sie sofort zur Party fährt. Dort zeigt Lucifer ihr eine Frauenleiche, die im Schwimmbad schwimmt. Nachdem weitere Polizisten auftauchten und feststellten, dass es sich um einen Mord handelt befragt Chloe Ty über den Vorfall. Dieser sagt, dass er sich nicht mehr an viel erinnern kann und sie vor letzter Nacht nicht kannte. Da die Party ungefähr 250 Gäste hatte, gibt es einige Verdächtige. Als Lucifer beim Ansehen der Überwachungsbänder einige dumme Kommentare macht, bringt Chloe ihn zu den anderen Zeugen. Während Chloe die Taschen der Gäste durchsucht, kommt Dan. Im Auto der Toten finden sie heraus, dass sie Ali heißt und aus Idaho kommt. Im Schlafzimmer von Ty findet ein Polizist einen abgebrochenen Fingernagel Alis. Dann hört Chloe, dass Lucifer sich auf Alis Handy einen Porno ansieht, auf der Ali und Ty zu sehen sind. Daraufhin wird Ty von Chloe und den Polizisten festgenommen. Lucifer ist davon überzeugt, dass Ty nicht der Schuldige ist, aber Chloe glaubt weiter daran. Nachdem Lucifer sagt, dass auf dem Handy noch mehr ist, schickt Chloe Lucifer weg. Als Lucifer im Lux ankommt, teilt Maze ihr mit, dass jemand unter seinem Namen ein Hotelzimmer zerstört und eine Rechnung über 2000 Dollar geprellt hat. Während Lucifer es verstörend findet, finde Maze es lustig. Wegen dieses Vorfalles besucht Lucifer Dr. Linda Martin, die den Vorfall nicht so übertrieben sieht wie Lucifer, da auch ihr vor einigen Jahren die Identität gestohlen wurde und es schnell erledigt war. Außerdem meint er, dass er sich schlecht fühlt, da er nur die Schuldigen bestraft, aber Ty nicht schuldig ist. Chloe will Ty Huntleys Agent Joe Hanson sprechen, doch sie sieht Lucifer, der sich mit einigen Personen unterhält. Sie will mit ihm reden, da sie auf dem Handy von Ali herausgefunden hat, dass sie mit Tys Agenten gesprochen hat, den sie eigentlich nicht kennen sollte. Obwohl sie eigentlich ohne Lucifer ermitteln will, nimmt sie ihn trotzdem mit. Als sie Tys Agent verhören und dieser einen Anwalt verlangt, bringt Lucifer ihn dazu zu sagen, dass er der größte Agent aller Zeiten werden will und seinen Klienten beschützen muss. Am Ende gesteht Joe, dass er Ali beauftragt hat mit Ty zu flirten, da er über seine Ex-Freundin Debbra Macall hinwegkommen sollte, die ein durchgeknallter Fan von ihm war. Zu Beginn war sie noch normal, doch später wurde sie besitzergreifend und kontrollsüchtig. Deshalb brachte er Ty dazu sich von ihr zu trennen, was er aber nicht machte. Erst nachdem sie einer anderen Frau die Nase gebrochen hat, kann Joe Ty überzeugen eine einstweilige Verfügung zu erwirken. Außerdem meint er, dass Debbra Ali getötet haben könnte, wenn sie herausgefunden hat, dass Ty mit ihr geschlafen hat. Lucifer und Chloe wollen Debbra befragen, doch sie weigert sich etwas zu sagen und will wegfahren. Als sie sich jedoch ihrem Auto nähert, explodiert dieses. Sie finden einen Fernzünder, womit sie wissen, dass der Täter in der Nähe war. Nachher gesteht sie, dass sie fliehen wollte, da sie gegen die einstweilige Verfügung verstoßen hat und auf Tys Party war. Zum Todeszeitpunkt war sie aber in einer Bar, was auch auf einer Überwachungskamera zu sehen ist. Außerdem erfahren sie, dass eventuell Ronie Hillman die Bombe gezündet hat, eine bekannte Kriminelle. Da sie mit Polizisten nicht reden würde, stellen sie Lucifer an sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, was dieser auch macht. Ronie kennt das Problem mit dem Betrüger, weshalb Lucifer sie dafür engagiert statt sie den Polizisten auszuliefern. Sie bringt den Betrüger auch ins Lux, wo der wahre Lucifer ihn mit Hilfe von Maze bestrafen will. Der Betrüger gesteht, dass er Justin heißt und dass er sich als er einmal im Lux war als Besitzer ausgegeben hat, womit er später auch weitergemacht hat, da er so einige Vorteile hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit lässt Lucifer den Betrüger jedoch ungestraft wieder gehen. Dann tauchen plötzlich Chloe und einige Polizisten auf, die Ronie festnehmen. Sie meint, dass sie Ali nicht getötet hat, sie und Ali zusammengearbeitet haben und Tys Agent ihr erzählt hat Debbra sei die Mörderin. Infolgedessen verdächtigen sie Joe der Täter zu sein. Während einem Vortrag von Joe, in dem er ankündigt, dass er Ty immer beschützen wird und ihn noch bekannt macht, kommen Chloe und Lucifer in den Saal. Sie geben vor Ty nochmal befragen zu wollen, so dass Joe nochmal betont, dass sie Debbra verhören sollen. Als Chloe behauptet, dass sie den ganzen Tag mit einer Freundin zu Hause gewesen sei, rutscht Joe heraus, dass er Debbra auf der Party gesehen hat. Er meint, dass er es nie ganz auf die Party geschafft hat, da er vorher einen Anruf erhielt und nichts gesagt hat, da er seiner Fra gesagt hat er müsse länger arbeiten. Das war aber der Beweis war, den sie gebraucht haben, da Ronie angegeben hat, dass Joe sie angestellt hat Ty zu erpressen, da er glaubte, dass Ty die Agentur wechseln würde und er in diesem Fall ruiniert gewesen wäre. Dann hat er sie im Kampf getötet, als er ihr das Handy aus der Hand reißen wollte, weil sie ihm das Video nicht geben wollte. Als Joe dann gehen will, wirft Lucifer ihn einige Meter durch ein Fenster. Nachdem Joe verhaftet wurde, taucht Debbra auf und die beiden vertragen sich wieder. Bei Dr. Linda bemerkt Lucifer, dass er seine Wut über den ungelösten Fall auf den Fake-Lucifer übertragen hat. Linda meint außerdem, dass Menschen nach Los Angeles kommen, um sich neu zu erfinden, weshalb ihrer Meinung nach auch Lucifer gekommen ist. Zu Hause sieht sich Chloe einige Male die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskamera an, auf denen zu sehen ist wie Lucifer Joe durch das Fenster wirft. Vorkommende Charaktere }}" style="background-color: }; color: }; width: };" | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | Hauptcharaktere *Lucifer Morningstar *Chloe Decker *Mazikeen *Amenadiel (Credit only) *Linda Martin *Dan Espinoza *Trixie Espinoza | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | Nebencharaktere *Ali Thornton *Joe Hanson *Ty Huntley *Debbra Macall *Ronie Hillman |} Soundtrack Zitate Galerie Trivia Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode 1. Staffel Kategorie:Unvollständig